Gundam 00 x Seed
by Suzakuseiichi94
Summary: What happens when there would be another One Year War, but this time in a larger scale of warfare between two great Nations? Meteor Nation and the Celestial Nation? 2075 will be the year to determined the power between these nations and of course, there's gonna be someone that will ignite the war... well, make it three characters. OCs included.
1. Premonition

**Premonition : Tears **

**August 15th 2076**

"This is where it all ends . The war is already became a violent corruption between both of our sides I will end it all right here and right now" said by a man with brown hair and aiming the barrel of his gun towards another opposition of a person which stands tall with black long hair .

"There's no reason for us to kill each other anymore If you want to shoot me then come and shoot me I won't hesitate or resist your will. This is something we have to do. We have to survive and cut towards the path for the future. Even if it means that some will be hurt in the process." Replied by the man with the black long hair as he smiles towards the other.

The sudden background of a war that is raging between two great oppositions which lighting the skies with barrage of weapon fire and thundering sounds of explosives. Even the ground is under the raging offense of the great war. None can't stop between both of them. As time slows down, as the man in the black long hair smiles knowing that his death is upon him while the man in brown hair had already lock and reload the gun chamber and ready to fire.

"Gomenasai , my _friend…." _ Said by the man in brown hair .

=BANG ! BANG ! BANG !=

Thus the gun been fired till it end of its clip and tears started to flow on the man in the brown hair cheeks slowly the tears reach to the ground .


	2. Prologue

**Prologue : The Beginning of a New Era**

In the near future, the brink of mankind has started to grasp for power and economies throughout the entire world for dominion supremacy. Since the age of Alexander the Great till the age where the world had now introduced a new kind of warfare rely on safety and heavy firepower. They announce the age of mobile suits.

Mobile suits, high speed accelerated and heavy firepower and more efficient than tanks and aircraft. They are the most advance that the world had spread the mobile suits and abandoned the supremacy of tanks and aircraft. The way to introduce such power of it was to wage war upon others. Nations collided with the mobile suits advance power. Many have died including civilians and the crumble of a government as war keep coming down their heads.

But during these times of war there is one that still stands fear upon the hearts of men and women around the world.

The rise of Gundam.

Gundam is a super and highly advance prototype and more superior than any normal mobile suits. As Gundam rages on the One Year War between the power nation of Zeon led by Char Aznable and Earth Federation's finest hero Amuro Ray. It ended a long time ago and still, Gundam rule supremacy.

As years passed on, and Gundam felt quite during its lost year. There rise a new Gundam that reign again supremacy.

The rise of a legendary Gundam, Strike Freedom.

An origin from its prototype the Strike Gundam, it was born by an unlikely young man which then became the Ultimate Coordinator of its Era . A man stood in a brown hair with a simple look and always right on his words, he is Kira Yamato. Later on its era the Strike Freedom and other Gundam during its time ended the war with one sweep.

Years had passed since the Strike Freedom amazing rise among people, there still other Gundam on the side of the world. Hovering and protecting the skies as the armed intervention group call themselves as the Celestial Being led by the Ultimate Pure Innovator, Setsuna F Seiei. The man which Gundam that would end to all wars named 00 Qan[T]. Setsuna ended the war between men, and the powerful aliens ELS with his crew and Gundam Meisters of the Celestial Being and thus they all when quite for long time after the war.

Thus the quietness of the legendary Gundams had passed down for years till the age of the Era that changed again human history rewritten on its new log as the war still raging in the year 2075 which was predicted by Aeolia Schohenberg. "_As time flies , a mobile suit will strike to each other and the angel which end of all war will came again from the grave of slumber and return as the aid of humanity_" said by Aeolia Schohenberg's diary as he was found assassinated by a group of mercenaries.

Thus, a war will rage between human and nation once more. And the one which stands great among men and mobile suits.

GUNDAM.


End file.
